


eichi goes to the dump 7 - sora's tik tok

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tik Tok, the first years are making tik toks in the dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: even after 3 years have passed, he still goes to the dump as per usual





	eichi goes to the dump 7 - sora's tik tok

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in 5 minutes

the year is 2019. eichi and his pals at yumenosuccy are stuck in an endless time loop and will be at the school forever. everyone thought eichi was dead but he has returned because viruses cannot be killed. yumenosaki is in shambles yet again.

eichi doesn't mind this because he lives within the filth and grime at the infamous yumenosaki dump site. 

eichi's new favourite pass time is to roll around in the filth at the dump. it's the only thing that makes him feel alive whilst he's literally dying. the doctors say the dump is negatively affecting his health. eichi thinks they're jealous of what he has. 

one fateful day when eichi finished school for the day, he headed down to the dump, the sweet aroma enrapturing him. 

when eichi got to his beloved dump, he saw the first years there making tik toks. eichi had never felt so confronted by reality that he fell straight back onto his phat a$$. 

sora was recreating the hit or miss video and it was so good eichi almost shed a tear.  
hajime was filming while the rest of the first years watched on in awe. eichi hid behind rei's rotting coffin and watched in fascination at the scene unfolding in front of him.

sora moved flawlessly to the impeccable lyrics  
"Hit or miss, I guess they never miss..." 

The song paused and sora looked to where eichi was hiding  
"HUH?" 

eichi cried. "What are you doing in my dump" he sobbed 

"this is the perfect area to create tik toks" said sora 

eichi cried some more. why couldn't anyone see the beauty in his dump like he could. these pesky first years insulting it like this by having the gall to compare his dump to tik tok. 

eichi chased out the first years and dug through the trash for a tasty meal for lunch.

just another day in the life of itchy tennis shoe at yumenosuccy dump.

**Author's Note:**

> this series has been dead for almost 3 years and I don't play enstars much anymore but here's a new one. thank you for supporting this awful, awful series. I can always make more, so this is only the end if you want it to be.  
> follow my twitter, please be my friend @masspanicdebate


End file.
